


A Necessary Step

by Ilthit



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: When Lily Carew was seventeen, she decided she must have an affair with a man.





	A Necessary Step

When Lily Carew was seventeen, she decided she must have an affair with a man.

She had considered the advantages and disadvantages carefully. A lost hymen may lead to an awkward conversation on a wedding night, depending on the husband, but Lily had plans for her life that, while they did not exclude marriage, did not necessitate one, either.

Perhaps, in retrospect, she had been hasty in her methods. He was one of those men who came to see her father late at night bearing parcels and guns, who she wasn't supposed to see or acknowledge. Harry wasn't much older than she was, and he, too, knew he wasn't supposed to notice young Miss Carew as she skulked about on top of the stairs.

In the end, it was almost too easy to tempt him to come to her, and then come up another flight and into the shelter of the thick walls of her bedroom.

"How-- Was it all right?" he asked afterwards, panting from his exercise. _Educational_ , thought Lily, who had noticed how his pupils changed and his throat flexed as he came.

She smiled, snuggling down on her side of the pillow. "Perfectly lovely."


End file.
